Phantom Hotel
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Sequel to Ghost and Vampire Around the World. Seven years since Danny and Mavis traveled around the world. What ever happened to them after that? Read and find out!


**Happy Halloween! The second favorite day in the world, due to scares and sweets! And here's my treat to you, the last of the Danny Phantom X Hotel Transylvania one-shots! Just to warn you, I had not seen the second movie yet, just the trailer. Also, this happened seven years after the last story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hotel Transylvania, just the OC.**

"Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice exclaimed, running through the fancy halls. She was about five years old with black hair tied to pigtails, bright blue eyes and small fangs. She was dress in a black dress and a white shirt.

She ran towards that has a gold plaque that said 'Hotel Manager.' She opened the door and saw a black haired young man dress in a suit and some glasses. He was behind a desk, doing some paperwork. He looked up from his work and smiled as he removed his glasses.

"Yes, Martha?" Danny asked his daughter, who turned into a bat and flew around him.

"Grandma and Grandpa Fenton are coming!" Martha said as she landed on his head.

Danny smiled as he stood up and phased through the ground. He saw his hotel bustling and very busy. It's been two years since Dracula, his father-in-law, retired and made Danny his successor.

The half-ghost had some trouble at first, but with his wife's help, he managed to run the hotel greatly. He looked around the hotel and saw monsters, ghosts and humans walking in.

A lot changed these past years. It began when Martha was one-year-old, a year after Danny dragged Drac and his friends to a Monster Festival nearby. They were really surprised about all the love and respect monsters were given to them. And when they were discovered by the humans, instead of shouting in fear and anger, they were welcomed like VIPs.

It was there that Drac finally saw humans have changed centuries ago. With that, he finally revealed his hotel to the whole world. After that, his hotel became more famous than ever, in fact, he had to make it bigger to make both humans and monsters comfortable.

A year after that, ghosts started appearing as well.

With the success happening, Drac decided to retire and named Danny the new manager of the hotel, since it was because of him that the hotel was now where it was.

Danny walked through the crowd, greeting them warmly and cheerfully. Humans, monsters and ghosts talking and chatting happily and peacefully was like a dream come true.

No more fear, anger and prejudice.

"Hey there, handsome," a voice said behind him. He turned and saw the most beautiful woman in his life. Mavis has grown her hair so it reached her lower back. She was dressed in a black dress that reached her thighs and long, white socks and black shoes.

On her arms was a one-year-old boy with black and white hair, blue eyes and fangs dressed in a black and white footsie pajama.

Danny smiled as Little Jack gestured his little hands to Danny. He took the baby from Mavis and the baby giggled as he grabbed Danny's clip-on tie and played with it.

"You excited to see your grandparents?" Danny cooed to the baby, who just used the tie as a teether. "Me too. I wonder if Drac got tanned."

Mavis snorted at that. The idea her dad getting tan was very unlikely.

They all looked at the entrance when they saw the Fenton Family coming in. Jack and Maddie Fenton age quite a bit, a few wrinkles and gray hair. They were dressed in their bright, neon hazmat suit with a coat over them. Jazz grew taller and her hair was in a ponytail, wearing glasses and a brown coat.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed as they spotted Danny, Mavis and their grandchildren.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz," Danny greeted as they walked towards them. "Glad you could make it. Was the traffic bad?"

"It was okay," Maddie said as she kissed Danny and Mavis on the cheek before Martha flew around her. "And how's my little granddaughter?"

"Great!" Martha exclaimed as she turned back to normal and hugged Maddie, Jack and Jazz.

"And this must be Little Jack!" Jack said as she spotted his grandson. The baby looked at the giant man with big eyes. "He looks just like me!"

"Well why don't you guys relax a bit," Danny said as he clapped his hands. In a flash, two ghost bellboys appeared and took their stuff. "The party starts at 7."

As the bellboys led them to their room, a familiar pair of guests appeared. Dani appeared beside Johnny, holding a little, two-year-old boy with curly red hair.

"Dani!" Danny said as he caught her attention. His sister smiled as she and Johnny walked towards them. "How's the world doing?"

"Fun," she said as she held her son up closer. "Dennis here likes to fly with mommy and daddy."

"Great, well you guys get some rest," Danny said as he signaled two bellboys, one zombie and one ghost, to take their stuff. "Party starts at 7."

Dani and Johnny nodded as they followed the bellboys. Suddenly, they heard some growls and howls. Danny looked at the door and saw about two dozen wolf cubs, wild and rowdy. They were then followed by their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Werewolf. They looked the same, only a bit gray.

"Mr. and Mrs. W!" Danny greeted as he shook Wayne's hand as Mavis hugged Wanda. "Any trouble getting here?"

"A little," Wayne said as his children ran around the hotel. Winnie was talking to Martha, who was her friend. "Can't wait to relax."

"That's why you're here," Danny said with a smile. Suddenly, there was a commotion and several boxes was delivered by the Box Ghost. "Looks like Frank is here."

The boxes opened and several body parts flew out. Frank's head came out, followed by his wife's head.

"How's it going, Frank?" Danny asked as the ghosts reassembled him and his wife.

"I'm fine," Frank said as he was reassembled.

"Still scared of fire?" Danny said with a knowing look.

"Yup," Frank said with a nod as his wife fixed her head. "Better safe than sorry."

He yelped when he felt someone poking his butt, his heart popping out his chest. He turned and saw a pair of glasses floating.

"Stop doing that, Griffin!" Frank exclaimed as he picked up his heart from the ground. "You made my heart pop out!"

"Sorry, can't help it," Griffin laughed before turning to Danny. "So Danny, where's those ghost ladies you talked about?"

"Second floor, first door on the right," Danny said with a wink.

Griffin thanked him before going to the elevator. Suddenly, there was a roar and everyone watched as a ghost dragon phased through the ceiling, coming towards them. On its back were some of Danny's old friends. Following them were his former enemies who stopped being his enemies after he retired.

"Greetings, Great One!" Frostbite said as he got off Dora, who turned back to human form. "Are we late for the festivities?"

"Actually, you're early," Danny said with a grin as a motorcycle flew through the ceiling, Johnny and Kitty yelling about a party. "Go and enjoy yourselves, leave the bags to the bellboy."

The ghosts cheered and yelled as they started flying around the hotel. Suddenly, there was a sandstorm and Murray the Mummy appeared.

"Has the party started yet?" Murray said as he greeted his old friends.

"In about an hour," Danny said with a grin. "We're just waiting for one last VIP."

The moment he said that, dozens of bats flew through the revolving doors. Danny and Mavis grinned as the bats flew around them before they merged in front of them, turning to the one and only Count Dracula.

"Dad!" Mavis greeted as she went and hugged her father.

"How's my little blood orange?" he said before he felt someone hug his leg. He looked and saw Martha smiling at him. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Grandpa Drac! It's me!" Martha said with a fanged smile.

"Ah! Martha! You've grown so much!" Drac said as he picked up Martha and lifted her to the air.

"Don't forget your grandson," Danny said as he showed Little Jack to Drac, who smiled.

"Look at him," he said as he saw the small baby clap. "So cute!"

He made baby faces to Little Jack, getting the baby to laugh and giggle.

"You wanna hear his first word?" Danny asked. Drac nodded and looked at Little Jack. "Come on, Little Jack, say what Grandpa Drac says."

Little Jack then went straight and his eyes widened. "Blah, blah, blah!"

Drac frowned before giving Danny, who was grinning widely an annoyed look. "I don't say 'blah, blah, blah!'"

"How's retirement going for you, Drac?" Danny said as Mavis took Little Jack from his arms.

"Eh, it's been good," Drac said with a shrug. "Retirement is really boring."

"Is it me, or did you get a little tanned," Danny said with a grin.

"Tan? Me?" Drac said with a nervous look. "Like I told you, retirement is boring."

Suddenly, Danny grabbed his arm and rolled his sleeves. He saw that his arm was paler than his hand.

"Boring, huh?" Danny said with a smirk as Drac pulled his arm back.

"Hahaha," Drac said sarcastically. "How is the hotel doing?"

"Pretty good," Danny said as he looked around the hotel. "Tonight, we're celebrating Little Jack's second birthday week. It's gonna be big."

"I hope so," Drac said with a smile.

He then walked towards his old friends and started chatting with them. Danny was then drag away by Mavis, who started talking about the party.

 _Later…_

Everyone was gathered around the hotel's banquet hall. After Quasimodo was fired, due to trying to eat Danny, the half-ghost hired the Lunch Lady to be the hotel's new head chef.

The food was mouthwatering: fried chicken, roasted hotdogs, ham, burgers, eggrolls, fudge cake, brownies, cupcakes, ectoplasmic cake, rotten vegetables, tin cans, and other human and monster delicacy.

The children were playing with the floating tables as the adults talked and eat, laughing a bit. Danny was walking through the crowd, starting some small talk and seeing if the people were happy. Ember was playing on stage, doing a classy song.

He spotted his parents talk to Drac and they seemed to be doing well. Jazz was talking to Mavis, holding her little nephew. Dani and Johnny were talking to the other monsters and ghosts. Danny gave a smile as he saw everyone enjoying themselves.

He saw Little Jack riding on one of the werewolf puppies, laughing as it held on the fur. Martha was floating next to him, making sure he won't get hurt.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to give his welcome speech. He floated towards the stage as Ember ended her song. Danny then landed on the stage and everyone quieted down, except the children.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Danny said to the crowd and they all cheered. "Great! I hope you guys are ready, because we are going to party all week, to celebrate my son's birthday week!" Another cheer. "Now, enjoy the food and activities, and hope you have a great time!"

With that note, Danny ended his speech and the people cheered again, continuing their celebration. Danny floated out the stage and towards his wife, who gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How was I? Too much? Too little?" Danny asked his wife.

"You were great," Mavis said with a smile.

Unknown to them, someone was outside the hotel, planning his revenge.

"Soon, Little Badger," he said before disappearing in the darkness.

 _Later…_

Danny was getting ready for bed, rubbing his eyes a bit. Running a hotel was very tiring, no wonder Drac was so grumpy before. As he put on his sleep wear, he looked at the pictures on the walls. The first one was of his and Mavis' wedding. That was the second best day of his life.

The second picture was when Mavis gave birth to Martha with Danny sitting next to her, smiling lovingly. The third best day of his life. The third picture was when Little Jack was born, Danny was carrying Martha as Mavis held her son. Fourth best day of his life.

The last picture was all of them standing in front of the hotel. Standing with them was Drac, who had a big smile on his face as he held Martha.

As he walked towards his bed, he saw Mavis waiting for him to go to bed. He smiled as he walked towards her and gave her a small kiss.

The best day of his life was meeting Mavis.

 _Six Days Later…_

The days went on like a blur. Tomorrow would be Little Jack's second birthday and it will be a blast. Danny spent the past six days organizing the festivities. It took a lot of effort to please the guests, but he was doing it.

Though he still made time for his kids. During night, he would rock Little Jack when he woke up and would tell Martha a bedtime story. Family always comes first.

He spotted Drac talking to Mavis. Curious, he walked towards them.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Danny asked as he got close to them.

"I was just asking Mavis if I could take the kids out on a trip," Drac said. "You know, show them how vampire scare people, show them the ropes."

"I don't know," Mavis said with a furrowed brow. She was worried that her kids might get hurt.

"Why not?" Danny asked with a shrug. "The kids could do with a little bonding with their grandpa."

"Great!" Drac said with a smile. "Me and the boys will make sure to keep them safe."

They all looked at Drac's friends and saw Murray and Wayne getting tied up as Frank fell to pieces with Griffin buried under the body parts.

"…You're taking Mom and Dad with you," Danny said before walking away. It's better to be safe than sorry.

 _Later…_

"Now remember, not too much sweet, don't talk to strangers, and call when there's an emergency," Mavis said to her dad as they all got in the Fenton Family RV. They would have taken Drac's car, but it was too small.

"Don't worry, dear," Drac said, carrying Little John. "I'll contact you with this…eh…smart phone."

He held a smart phone and started pressing on the screen. He kept pressing, trying to go to the contacts. Little Jack suddenly took the phone and pressed the right icon, much to Drac's embarrassment.

"Come on, fellas!" Jack exclaimed through the window, looking very excited. "The night's not getting any younger."

Danny and Mavis watched as their children got in the RV, followed by Drac. The RV drove away from the hotel, towards the secret entrance.

"They'll be fine, Mavis," Danny said to his worrying wife. "They had our parents with them, so they won't be unprotected."

"But still…" Mavis said, giving him the big, sad eyes.

Danny sighed. It was hard to resist her when she made that look.

"Alright, I'll follow them," Danny said as he turned ghost. "Make sure nothing happens when I'm gone."

Mavis gave him a grateful smile as Danny disappeared.

After a few minutes, Danny found them in the town. He watched as Drac and the other monster adults tried to scare a few people, only to have them ask to get their picture taken with them. Jack tried to show the kids how to fight evil ghosts, only for him to fight a ghost cutout. A lot of people were laughing that time. Maddie was the only responsible one in the group.

He watched as the group drove around the town a little more, trying and failing to show the kids on how to be scary or fight evil ghosts.

"People don't scare easy anymore," Drac said from the back of the RV, sighing. "Remember the good old days, when people would scream in terror when we jump from the shadows?"

"I guess people love us too much that they're not afraid of us anymore," Wayne said with a shrug.

"Look on the bright side, fellas," Jack said with a grin. "We get to spend time with our grandkids!"

"Yeah, that is a bright side," Drac said as he looked at Martha and Little Jack, smiling a little.

Suddenly, a pink ghost ray hit the RV, surprising the people in the RV. Jack hit the brakes and looked out the window. His eyes widened when he saw Vlad Plasmius floating above them. He looked awful: a large bald spot on his head and his clothes were in tatters.

"Vlad?" Jack exclaimed in shock.

"Hello, you big buffoon!" Vlad exclaimed before firing again. Acting quickly, Jack activated the ghost shield, deflecting the ghost ray.

"Hold on, fellas!" Jack exclaimed as he turned the weapons online. "Things are about to heat up!"

The steering wheel was replaced by the weapons controls and he took aim. He fired at Vlad, who just deflected the attack. He then flew towards the ground, phasing through it. He then reappeared under the RV, carrying it.

Danny, who was still invisible, flew behind Vlad and did something he wanted to do a for a long time. He reached in his underwear and gave him an atomic wedgie.

Vlad gasped with surprise as his underwear went over his head. He dropped the RV he was carrying and got crushed. The RV move off him, showing a bruised Vlad who has his head through his underwear.

The group got out the RV and gathered around Vlad, who then turned human, showing a hobo Vlad Masters.

"Eh, who's this?" Griffin asked.

"Just an old, former acquaintance," Maddie said as she pulled out a Fenton Jack'o Ninetails. "Nothing to worry about."

She tied Vlad up and tied him behind the RV. They then got back in the RV and continued their driving, dragging Vlad with them.

"You know, my father is named Vlad," Drac said, trying to start a conversation.

 _The Next Day…_

It was finally time for the big day. Everything was ready. The piñata, the food, the presents and the cake. Little Jack may not be able to remember, but Danny would still make it the best day of his young life. He saw everyone out on the pool, enjoying the party.

Ember was playing again, this time a birthday song. Frostbite made an ice slide for people to slide in as Dora made a huge bonfire.

But the real entertainment was Skulker throwing knives towards Vlad, who was strapped behind a big wheel. Vlad tried to phase through it, but it was ghost proof. Skulker was blindfolded, so it was a miracle Vlad hasn't been wounded yet.

Though the werewolf puppies were now holding some rotten vegetables and fruits, waiting behind Skulker.

Danny then looked and saw the birthday boy giggling and clapping as the adults gathered around him. He then noticed something as Little Jack laughed, a small fang.

Danny just smiled as he signaled everyone that it was time to cut the cake. The cake was amazing, it was the shape and model of the hotel, with small figures of everyone he knew on it. On the place where the front yard was 'HAPPY 2ND BIRTHDAY LITTLE JACK' written in scream cheese, which were somehow shouting happy birthday.

Danny just lighted the candle and everyone sang happy birthday, wishing Little Jack a great year.

 **And there you go! My last Danny Phantom x Hotel Transylvania fanfiction! And three Halloweens in a row! I haven't seen the movie yet, but I heard it is awesome. Hope you guys weren't expecting some action, just some comedy and family moments.**

 **Well, I got some candy to eat, so have a scary day! Scare you later! And brush your teeth after eating candy.**


End file.
